Roster
by nyenen
Summary: In which Calypso is totally fine with the idea of Leo being strangled repeatedly by his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Roster**

**Disclaimer: **Heroes of Olympus and its characters, plot, and anything related to the series do not belong to me. No profit is being made by this fan fiction.

* * *

"Hey, Calypso," Percy greeted.

Calypso turned her gaze away from the strawberry fields and looked at Percy Jackson. He had a serene smile on his face, and had Calypso not noticed the mischief dancing in his eyes she'd have thought he was merely there to make small talk.

"Good morning," she replied. She had no idea what the son of Poseidon was up to, but nonetheless, she was grateful to see the playful shine in the latter's eyes. She saw the darkness that lurked there, one that spoke volumes of the hurt and anger and fear he'd experienced. Miniscule that not many may have noticed it, but as she saw the same thing in her own eyes every time she looked at herself in a mirror, she could easily recognize it.

That look in his eyes – it was a kind of darkness that disappears, almost instantly, whenever Annabeth Chase was around. And the inverse was true as well. Annabeth herself seems to be more at ease whenever Percy is in her line of sight. Calypso had seen it happen with her own eyes moments after she and Leo had made their way to Camp Half-Blood. It was a beautiful thing, and she had broken down crying saying she's sorry, she's _so, so sorry_ because how could she have cursed Annabeth and tried to deprive her and Percy something which she herself had wished for? How could she when she could see for herself how _right_ the two were for each other?

"Oh sure," Leo called from beside Calypso. "Greet her and totally ignore me. Thanks, man."

"Did you need something, Percy?" Calypso asked instead when Percy had simply rolled his eyes at Leo.

"Actually, yeah," Percy replied. "I was going to ask if I could borrow Leo for a while."

"And now he talks as if I'm not here! Not cool, dude."

"What for?" Calypso asked, joining Percy in his ignoring of Leo. Because really, the latter's overly dramatic fake pouts are starting to become somewhat hilarious.

"Ah well, you know. Me and the others kind of got the roster all worked out. But we need your boyfriend or else it would be moot."

Calypso blushed. While it was true, it's very rare for someone to so casually acknowledge Leo as her boyfriend. _And of course, if someone were to casually acknowledge our relationship, it would be Percy Jackson__._ "I'm sorry. A roster for what, exactly?"

She half expected Leo to chime in with his own remarks about how _of course_ _he's important in whatever it is. Um…what is it, exactly?_ But he's too busy blushing twice as much as Calypso was.

"Eh, you know," Percy shrugged, eyes sparkling with amusement. "The roster for who strangles Leo when. We said we'd take turns, but Reyna wanted to join in too, and wanted the entire thing systematized."

Leo promptly stopped blushing and rapidly went pale. "Wait, what?"

"'Cause we were all worried, you know?" Percy continued, as if Leo hadn't spoken at all. "And really sad. About him being dead and all. But now he's not, so it works out and we can strangle him in peace."

"But I really died! Gimme a break!"

"Hmm," Calypso mused. She glanced at Leo, gaping at Percy with a look of absolute disbelief. Then she looked at Percy who was desperately trying to keep his glee hidden. She leaned toward Percy and said conspiratorially, "You know… I made him clothes. He got them burnt."

"Yeah?" Percy asked, unable to hide the grin on his face.

"Oh, yes. I'm am quite upset about the entire thing" – _No, you're not!_ Leo protested - "and if possible… I should like to be part of that roster."

Percy laughed, ignoring Leo's cries of _WAIT, WHAT?!_ "I'll be sure to put you on top of the list then!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick AN**: I have no idea at all what happened in the first chapter. Something about coding gone wrong? It was okay in the Doc Manager, and truth be told it's been a while since I last uploaded a story, so I most likely messed up _something_ in the process (which I still have no idea of).

Thanks so much to the reviewers who pointed it out!

_Roster _was supposed to be a oneshot, but here, have a second chapter to make up for my blunder.

The **disclaimer** from the previous chapter still applies.

* * *

"Explain to me," Calypso began, "why Leo still has not caught on to the fact that the entire strangling thing was a joke."

Percy shrugged. "His IQ, maybe?"

Calypso gave Percy an unimpressed look. "Really." So unimpressed was she that she couldn't even bother to put an inflection and say "really" as a question.

"Sure. Of course, there's the way Frank and Hazel talk about just how _big_ his arms have gotten after the whole journey to Greece thing and Piper wiggling her fingers and making strangling motions whenever Leo's around. Then there's Nico who keeps looking at Leo like he's just this pitiful puppy. Also Rachel going, "Oh, I don't need the spirit of Delphi to know how _this_ will turn out." And Annabeth and Reyna doing…you know, Annabeth and Reyna things."

"Uh-huh."

"Yep," Percy confirmed, mostly uncaring of the sarcasm in the girl's voice. "And I don't really know about Jason. I think he tried to make Leo feel better and claim that it really was a joke but for some reason made Leo feel even more terrified and convinced that it's actually a thing." _Or maybe that was the point, _was left unsaid.

The daughter of Atlas just rolled her eyes.

Percy squinted at her before straightening up, as if he just came to a revelation. "You… are totally blaming me for this, aren't you?"

Calypso just gave the son of Poseidon a flat look. "_Yes."_

"Hey! You don't get to act all high and mighty. You played along! And also, your name's still on top of the list."

"…There's really a roster? Wait, no, that isn't the point. It was funny _then._ And as much as I appreciate being in first place, I'd _very much_ like it if my boyfriend would stop avoiding me like the plague." She said, giving the boy a stern look.

Percy stared back.

Calypso didn't change her disapproving expression.

"Oh, _fine_." Percy sighed, caving. "The rest of us will just look for other ways to torment your boyfriend. Congrats on being able to call him your boyfriend without blushing, by the way!" And with that the son of Poseidon ran off, leaving Calypso sputtering in his wake.

* * *

"So, Leo," Calypso called, glad that he'd finally stopped running away from her.

"Yeah?" Leo replied, equally relieved that the whole joke was over and done with.

"Piper said that Percy said you never bothered to get the new bead for your camp necklace because you were too busy hiding from everyone else, so she got you not only the bead but also an entirely new necklace, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin." Calypso said, giving the oil and sweat-covered boy said accessory.

"I didn't even know you could get an entirely new one! Heh, it's totally a peace offering, ri—" he cut himself off and looked at the necklace in disbelief before groaning and palming his face.

Piper (and Percy) got him a _choker_.


End file.
